Alone The Prequel
by DirtySpecs
Summary: After reading my first story; Alone you will see there are a few unanswered questions. In this you are getting a far more in depth view on how Bulma and Vegeta got together, and more background on the memories that Bulma was looking back on so fondly. Leading eventually onto Vegeta's unfortunate and untimely death. Labelled as Romance/Humour, but it has other elements. Enjoy&R R
1. Chapter 1

**The prequel to Alone.**

**I do not own DBZ.**

This is going to be a long story about how Bulma and Vegeta got together, back to when they were sixteen. It's not imperative that you read Alone, but it will give the backing story to everything. I'm sorry if the title is sucky but I was on such a roll writing my oneshot that by the time I finished it I just wanted it uploaded and done. I have to apologise in advance for any delays in updates, as I have written on my profile that as long as my stories are 'in-progress' I plan to upload every Wednesday but things happen.  
I have a couple of things planned out for this story and at the moment I forecast around 20-30 chapters so as to not leave anything out. We'll all see firstly from first year, how Bulma and Vegeta's friendship grew and grew, onto the moment when they were 16 and they got together, as mentioned in Alone. Follow them through them moving in, arguing about colour schemes, to their wedding. Eventually onto how Vegeta unfortunately died and once that's all done I may be doing a one/twoshot sequel to Alone with how Bulma raised the baby by herself but who knows.  
Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

"Bulma, hunny! It's your first day, are you up?" Bunny called up the stairs in an almost song-like fashion.

She was up, she had been up for hours. Her hair had been straight, curly, up, down and every which was she could possibly think of. This was her chance to reinvent herself from her younger days, first impressions are vital, she knew this. She needed everything to go perfectly. It was already coming up for 7:30 and she hadn't even considered her outfit.

"Bulma!" Her father's voice echoed up the marble staircase, "Breakfast is getting cold!"

"Dad! I haven't got time to eat," She come out of her room in her towel, "I'm having a crisis right now, I don't like a cup of tea and a piece of toast is going to help my bad hair, fat and ugly day at all!"

He rolled his eyes and made a tsk noise and moved away from the stairs heading back towards the kitchen where his wife was pouring herself some orange juice.

"She's growing up so quickly, standing there with her hand on her hip."

Her mother gave a little laugh and nodded in agreement.

Back upstairs she had given up with her hair, she gave it the final once over the straighteners and had her fingers crossed that with the right outfit everything would work out just perfectly. The opened up the doors into her walk-in wardrobe, her most prized possession and picked out some skinny jeans, a white vest top and a golden stitched blazer style jacket. She turned around and was faced with another dilemma… shoes!

"MUM!" She shrieked

A rumbled of chairs and a hasty clip clap of heels on the stairs and she was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, slightly out of breath.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Her smile was as wide as the ocean, with a proud look in her eye.

"Honestly, which shoes?" She had on one laced pump on her right and some golden flats on the other, "I mean, the white pumps are like super casual you know 'cuz this school has stairs and everything. But I mean the gold pumps complete the look but continue being suitable you think? Or should I just wear boots? Oh my goodness, heels? Are heels a good move?"

"Bul-"

"Let me try on a few more. I think I've got the complete pair of these ones I got with-"

"Bulma, hunny. The gold flats look brilliant. You can't wear boots it's boiling outside, and you really think heels would be a good move?"

"So gold flats?" She raised an eyebrow, looking in the mirror at her reflection as well as her mother behind her.

"Hand on my heart, and hope to die baby girl. You look lovely." She went to walk back down the stairs.

"What abo…"

"You're hair looks great Bulma."

She smiled at her mum, she knew her so well.

* * *

"I swear to God if I have to hear you switch that thing on snooze one more time, Vegeta Ouji! Shit is going down!" His Mother shouted through the door.

"Ugh.. I.. yo?" He grumbled with only one eye open, he looked at the time. "Fuck!"

It was 8:15, he had to be at school in 15 minutes.

"Are you up?" She knocked hard on the door.

"I'm going to be late." He said in a matter of fact tone.

She turned the knob and stormed in, "To hell you are Vegeta! Even if I have to throw in the car in just your towel you will not be starting off a new year in a bad as fashion you ended in last year!"

"Women!" She rolled his eyes at her.

He stepped into some jeans and threw his trainers on. On his way down the stairs he picked up a white t-shirt from the ironing pile. He strolled into the kitchen, picked up an apple and on his way out of the door he picked up his cherry red zip up hoody. "Bye!"

His mum opened up the bathroom window and shouted, "Did you get your lunch?"

He didn't look back but stuck up his thumb and she closed the window. She blew her hair out of her face and then carried on clearing around the house.

"Fancy seeing you here?" The young blue hair girl said, her backpack swaying from her one shoulder.

He checked his watch, "Wow woman, you managed to get out in time."

She chose not to answer him, but changed the subject. "Heard your mum busting your balls this morning. Sleeping through your alarm Veggie?"

He stared blankly at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She giggled.

"That's invasion of my privacy surely? I mean should you be eavesdropping?"

"You shouldn't set like twelve alarms and sleep with your window open. Who the hell sets an alarm at five a.m to wake up at like eight?"

"Me, obviously."

They continued on down the road, exchanging banter and bouncing off each other the way they always had. When they first met Bulma had just moved in, she was seven, Vegeta had just turned eight and my god that 4 months age difference is all he needed to be major superior. She had her hair in a little red head band and was dressed entirely in pink. Vegeta was sporting a backwards cap, shorts, with socks pulled up to protect his legs from the footballers and trainers.

_Bulma walked over the green where she heard the children playing from when she arrived and started playing on the swings._

_"Who on earth are you?" His onyx eyes stared at her._

_She got off of the swing and put her hand out for it to be shaken, "Miss Bulma Briefs. Pleased to meet you."_

_He laughed it off. "We're going to play hide and seek in a minute, if you count you can play."_

_"Great!"_

They arrived at the school gate.

She was nervous he could tell.

"Right Vegeta, I don't want any shit for this next comment but I would like your word."

"My word?" He smirked.

"Yes. Whatever happens in there, we'll always be friends okay?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed at her hand pointing at him awaiting a shaking sealing of the deal. He took it and gave it a quick shake. She took a big breath and was ready to go and gave him the nod. They continued on down the path and into the main entrance where all the first years were waiting in the main hall awaiting to be assigned a tutor group.

"Oh my goodness what if we're separated?"

"Jeez woman! I'll meet you for lunch."

"No you won't! You'll be in detention and I'll be thrown into a bin or something!"

"If you don't stop harping, I'll be the one throwing you in the fucking bin-"

"Ahem! Young boy! I don't know what school you've just moved from but no swearing is one of our golden rules here and it will not be tolerated. You will not be warned again." He had a stupid 'Hello my name is Mr. Jenkins, pleased to meet you badge' his nose was long and pointy, and his glasses rested right on the tip of it.

"You've got off to the right foot I see." Bulma smiled, her hand on her hip.

"I will request us to be separated woman, and you will be thrown into a bin on your first day."

With a boost of confidence in her realisation that she was making the transformation from girl to woman she replied, "You need me as much as I need you, Veggie!"

"If you're trying to embarrass me, woman then the prank wars will begin. You remember how that ended six years ago? With your knickers as my fort's flag. You want to start?"

Bulma's pink cheeks said enough without her even having to reply. Her confidence was sucked right out and she stood awkwardly her one arm crossed over her body holding the other one down straight. Vegeta on the other hand had his arms folded and his nose in the air.

'Please don't let us get separated!' Bulma was screaming in her head, she knew no one apart from him.

'For the sake of my ears, we better be lumped together.' Vegeta didn't alter his expression whereas Bulma was now looking especially worried. He noticed her shifting around. He rolled his eyes and stood one step closer to her.

"Friends, remember? He held out his hand

* * *

Chapter One completed. Hope you enjoyed it

Thanks,

**-DirtySpecs.**

**P.S: Thank you to FatCat-Yay and MewNinja for them making my Oneshot; Alone a favourite. If you're reading, I'd love to hear from you both?**


	2. Chapter 2

Prequel to Alone.  
Chapter Two.

**A:N**/ Thank you everyone who had read my first chapter to the Prequel of my oneshot; Alone. After a stupid review I am probably going to have to take it down and repost it without SOME of the song that I got in there, but I will be posted it elsewhere as I really enjoyed writing it.  
Anyway, without further ado please enjoy the second chapter of the Prequel, in this chapter we will introduce some more characters into the mix, and obviously see where Bulma and Vegeta end up. I understand at the moment that Vegeta isn't very in character, but if you have read Alone then you may have read inbetween the lines and discovered some things, so obviously as this plays out everything will make sense.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two.

"_Friends, rememeber?"_

Bulma smiled and shook his hand, the confidence appeared to slowly return back to her. She was in her killer outifit, she was way prettier than most of the girls she had seen that day anyway, she knew deep down that she was going to fit in just fine. With Vegeta, who always seemed to be able to make friends whilst being a bit mean, she had a feeling that everything was going to be just fine.

"Hello and welcome to you all to your new school; Park Hill Academy. Here we like to think of ourselves as a community and if you would please find your selves a chair, or a spot on the carpet and watch our 'Welcome' video where it will explain a little bit more about what you should expect from us, and also what we expect from you." She was a very, very pretty teacher.

She had the attention of every single hormone crazed male, and all the girls had an instant respect for her. She had short, bob like blonde hair, and thick black glasses. She dressed her self in a skirt suit, it was navy with white pinstripes and she had one black four inch heels.

Once everyone had found themselves a place to sit the presentation began;

"Hello and welcome to Park Hill, I am your Head teacher and my name is Ms. Applegate. Here at Park Hill we have several rules but the first and most important is that everyone comes here with a clean slate thus instantly having respect. We do not hold grudges here, and we do not expect you to hold any either. We as a staff remember what it was like when we first started at school, and taking the first steps towards our future.

You will find my office in the reception, the reception is where you report any absences and give in any letters from parents. Unless it is a personal matter where you can see the nurse, or your personal tutor. If you do not know who your personal tutor is, then you will assigned a tutor group once we have finished our introduction.

Your tutor group is your family, for the first three years of your time here you will have all your classes together. Apart from English, Maths and Science, you are a team and it is important that you all get along nicely.

We as an Academy have a zero tolerance on violence and swearing, and general disrespect of any staff, student or possession. I will now explain to five golden rules of our team;

No aggressive behaviour including swearing and fighting

No smoking, drinking, or use of drugs

No mobile telephones are permitted in class, unless given permission by the individual teacher

Being late is unacceptable, and will be treated with detention

By signing your Student Contract you are agreeing to everything in it, we advise that you do it with a parent, so that they can familiarise themselves with it also. Within your Student Contract is the discipline procedure, so it is imperative that you know it just as well as we, as a staff do.

Please stay in your seats while I assign you to your tutor groups."

Bulma looked at Vegeta and had her fingers crossed. He smiled at her and faced back towards the beautiful teacher.

It took around forty minutes to get everyone sorted and it wasn't until near the end where Bulma started to pay attention,

"Okay, and in the tutor group Seven E is; Bulma Briefs…"

She felt her body go stiff, she watched her mouth move, "And Vegeta Ouiji."

She sighed and smiles to herself, she was so glad that she was going to to know atleast one person. Vegeta rolled his eyes, although he was glad that she was happy he kind of wanted to see how she would have reacted had they'd been separated.

They all followed their tutor into the lab, which was now their tutor group. They had a young man as their personal tutor. He introduced himself as 'Mr. M' Vegeta was not impressed by this, he already lacked respect for him. But for the sake of his mother he tried to push it to the back of his mind.

"Oh my god! Vegeta? I haven't seen your since kindergarten?" A young man, with spiky hair and a kind of glazed over look on his face shouted from across the hall way.

He spun around, instantly recognising him.

"Kakkorot?"

"You know most people call me Goku, Goku's cool." He put his hand on his head and scratched in, in a sort of nervous fashion.

"Whatever, Kakkorot." He turned around and found a seat opposite Bulma.

Goku come and sat next to her, and then a young girl with black hair come and sat next to Vegeta.

"Hey, I'm Goku. Who are you?" He smiled at both the girls.

"I'm Chi-Chi." She looked like a bit of a know it all, but she was very pretty.

"And I'm Bulma, Bulma Breifs."

"Oh my god! You're like rich!" The young girl with the back hair suddenly shouted, "We should be best friends!"

"Um, that's not the way it works, sorry." Bulma dismissed her.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! How rude of me. I'm rich also, I mean like we are going to totally be B-F-F's, it's like written in the stars."

Bulma gave an uneasy smile and Vegeta grunted to himself.

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi looked at him

"I'm like totally Vegeta!" He said sarcastically, "Unless you are going to tone your voice down by about ten octaves then you can remove yourself from my presence."

"What a JERK!" She was clearly insulted, "Do you know this..." She stuttered a little and chose to insult him by finishing her sentence with, "boy?"

"Yea, he's my friend, Vegeta. I don't know where his manners are he's usually a lot nicer."

"Perhaps he's intimidated by my beauty."

He scoffed, "Or perhaps you're annoying."

Bulma kicked his under the table

"Fuck!"

Mr. M stopped talking, walked over to the table, "Out you go!" He pointed to the door, "I will come and deal with you in a moment."

"Here we go again." Bulma rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Ouji, you are aware of the rules correct?" He was talking down to him, and Vegeta thought this to be rude.

"Mm."

"So you thought you'd break them for fun?"

"Move back man, you're in my personal space. And no it wasn't for fun, what eleven year old do you know that swears for nothing? I was kicked under the table and it took me by surprise."

"That's not a good enough excuse."

"It wasn't an excuse, that is what happened. Like it or lump it, It won't change."

"Your attitude is impossible, Vegeta. You have an after school detention."

"If I have one then that woman should have one as well for kicking me, and the harpy who screamed in my ear for an introduction!"

"In you go, I will write up some detention slips."

* * *

"If I'm going down then you're both coming down with me, stupid women!"

"What?!" They asked in unison.

"I have to go to an after school detention, in my first fifteen minutes of starting and it's both of your faults."

"My mum is going to go nuts!" Bulma sighed.

"I'll text my Mum and Dad now, and you can borrow my phone if you like B? To say that I'm going to come to yours and you can say you're coming to mine to study."

"So anyway, Vegeta. Are you gunna be trying out for the football team? Or anything?" Goku asked, to break the silence.

"No."

"What about the hockey team?"

"No."

"Wrestling?"

"Wrestling?" Vegeta smirked.

"No, he won't!" Bulma replied for him.

"Won't he?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"No, your Mum would kill you. You're not allowed to fight, even if it is for a team."

"It's extra credit, something I could put down on my personal record. She's be proud im putting my talents to good use." He cracked his knuckles.

"Jerk."

* * *

The rest of the day carried on slowly. They all followed each other around to their classes and met each other for lunch. Even though Bulma wasn't totally sold on Chi, she did seem to know a fair few people and she probably was a good person to have on side.  
Vegeta was less than impressed that he had absentmindedly joined some kind of group, as he liked to consider himself somewhat as a lone- wolf. But he carried on, deep down he was glad he met back up with Goku, they were great friends once upon a time.

The final bell rang at 15:15 and everyone excitedly started packing their bags, everyone except Vegeta, Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Everyone with after school detention please report to the Main Hall." The announcement sounded and they all dragged their feet to the hall.

Even though today was relatively easy, with ice-breaker sessions and being introduced to the curriculum, it was still pretty exhausting and the thought of having to spend an addition half an hour at school was extremely off putting.

"As it's the first day of term I'm going to put whatever behaviour or rule breaks to one side and put it down to nerves. Do not let me see you here again."

"Sweet!" Chi cheered.

"What am I meant to do? I told my Mum that I was coming to yours!"

"Oh sugar! I said the same to mine."

"Vegeta?" Bulma pleaded with her eyes.

"Oh hell no!"

Goku was slowly walking down the path way towards the main entrance, turned around and saw them all gathered outside and sprinted back.

"What are you doing tonight, Goku?" Chi Chi asked.

"I was going to go play some games on the X-box. Wanna come?"

Bulma and Chi Chi looked at one another, "Perfect!"

Vegeta hung back. He really did just want to go home. He was supposed to be seeing his father tonight. He didn't particularly like seeing him, he was an asshole when he was younger but it was his dad and he couldn't put him off. He had to respect him, even though he didn't deserve it.

Bulma walked back to him, "Come on Veggie! He has that car game you like, the one where I do all the drift races for you."

"I can't, I have previous engagements."

"What?"

"My Father."

"Sorry guys, I can't make it tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

Chi Chi and Goku smiled and waved and walked off together to go and play games with one another.

"You could have gone, woman. Where are you going to go now?"

"I'm gunna hang out with your Mum for a bit, she hates it when you go with your dad you know that." Bulma smiled.

He really appreciated having such a good friend.

His phone began to ring, it was his mother.

"Urgh, he's probably early. What a prick!" He said before flipping his phone open, "He-oh?...Oh okay. Yea.. No it's okay…I'm like fifteen minutes away… yea.. Mmhmm. Bye."

"Everything okay?" Bulma asked, Vegeta's face had been cleared of all colour, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Don't come round okay woman!"

With that Vegeta ran all the way back home, leaving Bulma in his dust. She needed to know what was wrong with her friend, but he seemed pretty adamant that she shouldn't come round. Maybe she would catch him walking to school the next day or something.

* * *

Chapter two, finished.

Thanks for reading  
**DirtySpecs x**


	3. Chapter 3

Prequel to Alone.

Chapter Three.

**A.N/ **Hey guys! So this seems to be going well, I feel I am making progress on the story with this chapter [Thank god!].. So in this one we fast forward a few years, otherwise I am never going to finish! Please **Enjoy.**

* * *

Vegeta was running so hard he could hardly feel his feet, he had a stitch up his right side, but he was desperate to get home. As soon as he reached the door, he opened it and saw his mum in the doorway of the kitchen on her knees. She was a mess.

"Oh V-Vegeta! My, ma-my baby!" She was inconsolable.

"What happened? I could hardly understand a word on the phone!" He was angry, and he couldn't understand why.

"Your father, V-Vegeta." She took a big, broken breath, "He, he's been in an accident."

"What do you mean an accident? It's hardly necessary to act the way you are."

"He's dead Vegeta."

Although he hated his father for leaving his mother to raise him alone, a little piece of himself broke when she said those three words. He obviously knew what it meant but thought of never seeing him again. He was supposed to be seeing him today. He was supposed to take him out for food or something. He was SUPPOSED to be here!

"What a cunt!" He swore, he was angry.

His mother gasped. She gave him a look that reeked with disappointment.

"How DARE you!" She got up and slapped him clear round the face, his face was quickly whipped to the right

From the front door there was a stumble as Bulma tried to back out slowly, Vegeta and his mother turned quickly to see.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?! I SAID not to come here!"

"I-I'm-"

"LEAVE!" Vegeta's voice filled the house.

* * *

Bulma quickly got back out and ran out of the door, she left the door wide open and cut across the garden to go to her own home. She quickly opened the door and ran straight up the stairs to her bedroom.

'What the fuck was going on at his house? Why did she slap him? It looked like it bloody hurt!' A million thoughts raced through her mind at the same time and by the time she reached the bed she fell down.

"Bulma, honey! How was your first day?"

"I DON'T want to talk about it!" She yelled, her head still buried in her pillow.

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry Vegeta. I wasn't thinking." Her voice still trembling, her hand was stinging still from the slap.

"You're as bad as him." He said, barely as loud as a whisper.

"Don't say that, please?" Her tears still filling her eyes.

"Just don't" He walked slowly up the stairs and began to trash his room. He upturned the desk with his computer on, it pounded on the floor. His alarm clock was next, it smashed against the mirror door of his wardrobe, the glass shattered everywhere. He flung his bed up in the air and started throwing his bottles of aftershave, he ripped his television off the wall and turned to the window to see Bulma staring back at him.

As soon as he saw her she ducked back down and when she got the guts to peer back up, the bedroom door was open and he was no where to be seen. Almost like clockwork there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Don't answer!" Bulma screamed, it was too late. Vegeta barged past her Mum and was making his way up the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted, his face was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"I, I just wanted to know…"

"Leave me the fuck alone woman! Don't come over, don't talk to me and DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

He slammed the door behind himself and made his way back to his house. Bulma was in shock. She sat down at her desk and just stared blankly at her pink wall.

"Bulma, sweetie?" Her mum slowly opened the door, "Is everything okay?"

"What do you think?" The tears started rolling down her face, she barked at her mother.

"Hey!" She took a serious tone, "Don't take this out on me." She calmed down, "Come on, let's talk about it."

They were speaking on her bed for well over an hour, and by the end of it she gave her mum and massive hug.

"I got an after school today, but they let us off." She admitted.

"Okay sweetie. Let's make this whole thing just between us, your father will never have to know."

They smiled at one another, and Bulma was thankful for her.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon, are you coming down?" She said with a smile.

"I'm not hungry, thanks though Mum." Bulma smiled back, her cheeks stained with mascara.

"Okay baby girl."

She wiped her face with a facewipe and cleared her hair out of her face and looked out of her window to see that Vegeta had closed his window and his blinds. Was he serious? Did he really not want to talk to her ever again?

* * *

Fast forward 4 years…

* * *

"Happy Birthday B!" Chi-Chi excitedly said in tutor, presenting her with a cupcake, "Are you having a party?"

Bulma smiled and gave her a hug, Vegeta was glaring from the other side of the room.

"No, nothing planned."

"Well then it's settled! My parents are out of town and I am throwing you the best party anyone has ever seen!" She turned around to the group, "Everyone listen up! Party at my house tonight, bring whoever! Bring a bottle!"

Everyone cheered and Bulma gave a half smile, she had her feeling her best friend was going to seriously regret that.

"Don't worry B, the losers won't be coming in. I'll have my Goku on the door and he'll beat the shit out of anyone who thinks they're going to ruin our fun." She put her hand around her shoulders, "So, come round straight after school and I'll put away all the valuables and start making my famous cocktail!"

"I have to pop home first, I haven't seen my Dad yet, but I'll come straight round as soon as I'm changed?"

"Super!" Chi clapped her hands.

* * *

It was too late for him to wish her a happy birthday, she didn't wish her one a few months ago. She had grown up though. She had breasts now, and a tiny waist. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and her smile was as beautiful and naïve as when they first met.  
Vegeta had been working out. He was closest to Goku, who was forced to sit next to Vegeta after the incident in tutor after their argument all those years ago.  
He regularly thought that he may have over reacted, but she was wrong to betray his trust like that.

* * *

'I wonder if he'll come? He hasn't even smiled since.' Bulma thought to herself on her way to top set science. 'He'll be in this lesson. For fuck sake.'

As she opened the door, everyone else was there accept him. That stupid slut Lisa was sat in the seat where he was supposed to be. You could see her underwear her skirt was that short, but because of her long blonde hair and massive boobs no one ever seemed to say anything about it.

"Miss, Vegeta's at his counselling session so he won't be here today."

'Counselling?' She pushed it to the back of her mind and continued with her day.

Half way through the lesson she heard a tap at the door and turned around to see Chi-Chi's face. Bulma smiled and made an excuse that she had to use the bathroom, slyly grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.

"What's going on?" She asked

"I text my Daddy and he said that the party was fine, and I begged him for a note to leave early, me and you!

"But I need to change."

"It's totally cool, B! You come home with me now, we'll sort my house out. We can both go back to your so you can speak to your dad while I pick out the best outfit from the mega closet of yours and then the party bus makes it swift departure."

She giggled together.

"Any news on whose going to be coming?" Bulma asked, pretending it had nothing to do with him.

"I know Goku invited him, and his latest floozy."

"I don't care, you know. I mean he was just a friend."

Chi-Chi ignored her friends comment, and they waited at the bus stop to go and sort out her house.

* * *

"Hey baby!" The blonde called down the hall.

Vegeta didn't say anything.

"I told science that you were here, so you didn't get an absence."

"I trust in private?"

She looked from side to side, "Everyone knows you're here. I mean, you're troubled. It makes you hotter."

"Get out of my way, you idiot." Vegeta pushed past and made his way to the front entrance to skip the rest of his lessons and go back home early.

"Vegeta?" Goku called.

"Mm?"

"You skipping?"

He nodded in reply.

"Cool. I've always wanted to do that. Besides, Chi said I have to look hot for tonight considering I'm the door man. So I kind need to go and find something to wear."

"Right." Vegeta waited for him to catch up, "So why are you stalking me, when your house is that way?" he pointed in the other direction

"Because we could hang on, play some x-box. Parties at like seven anyway, we got hours to kill."

He rolled his eyes, "You can't come back to mine."

"Why are you always so secretive about your house dude? I know your Mum's hot but I have Chi so I haven't ever really thought about her."

"You can wait outside. Any further comments on my mother and I'll knock that smile off your face."

* * *

"You need to get over it B, I mean like you said he was only a friend. Goku told me he's going to be coming tonight anyway. You know how he likes to get wrecked and fuck."

"You don't need to say it like that."

"Are you jealous or something?" She had her hand on her hip, "Because you two would be so cute together. Remember back in first year when he held your backpack for you're the whole way home."

"Only because he didn't bring one, and I had all of his books in there with mine. My shoulders were killing."

Chi Chi gave a silent 'Awww!' and continued moving things around her house.

* * *

Later on that night.

"Do you mind if you go on your own back home, I have so much more things to finish."

"Don't worry Chi, it's cool. I'll be back in like an hour, tops!" She smiled at her friend, "Thank you so much for this, it is awesome!"

"Don't thank me yet, wait until some cutey is dancing with you when I put on the slow ones."

Bulma laughed and gave her friend a hug good bye and made her way back to her house.

As Bulma got off the bus, a rush of kids gathered to make their own ways home she heard in amongst the crowd a few people talking about what they were going to wear to the party, and who they think will hook up with who. She smiled to her self, she knew tonight was going to be awesome.

She wondered along the ally way close by her house, her bag hitting the side of her leg as she picked up speed. She wanted to get in and out so the night could begin, but as she opened the door she heard a few 'Shh's' and then they began a chorus of 'Happy Birthday.'

She stood there with a smile on her face, as her dad bought her cake over to her. Once she blew out the candles, and made the same wish she made over the past couple of years he gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to go and put her birthday present on for the meal he had prepared.

"But, I'm going out tonight." She said bluntly

"You can go out tomorrow, all the family have come down for your meal this evening."

"No! Chi is throwing me a birthday party."

His face turned cross, and he was clearly embarrassed in front of his guests.

"Bulma sweetie, if we get home in time I'll drop you off at your friends, okay?"

'I cannot believe I can't go to my own fucking birthday party. This is ridiculous,' she thought as she trudged up the stairs, 'What is Chi going to say, all that planning and everything!'

She picked up the phone in her room and called her friend.

"Hey Chi"

"_Wow someone sounds grumpy considering how much fun we're going to have!"_

"Yea, about that. I can't come. My dad's got all my stupid family round for a stupid meal."

"_You have to come! Everyone is coming B!"_

"I can't Chi, my Mum said she would drop me off later. But I won't be able to get any drink, and it's really just pissed me off. You know?"

"_B, everyone and his dog is going to be here tonight. It's like the last major party before we go to college. It has to be done. I expect to see you at my door in the next few hours."_

And with that her best friend hung up.

"Great" She mumbled to herself, "Happy fucking Birthday me."

* * *

**So that's chapter three.  
I hope you enjoyed it?  
Let me know.**

**DirtySpecs x**


	4. Chapter 4

Prequel to Alone.  
Chapter Four.

**A:N/ Okay, I'm not doing bad. I mean four chapter in a day, this must be some kind of record. I am genuinely sat here, tapping away don't think I had all these prepared because I honestly didn't. I hate to be bearer of bad news though, I don't think I am going to be able to keep this rate up!**

**Anyway, please enjoy my forth chapter to what I consider to be a lovely story. Please let me know what you think?  
P.s Thank you to the Anon review, it was very sweet! I would have replied, and even mentioned you like I did my two fans of Alone but you aren't a member?**

* * *

Chapter Four.

* * *

The music was blaring and everyone was having a good time. Goku was standing on the door, either giving people the nod, or taking their drink off them and telling them to move along. It was in full swing and Chi Chi was making sure that her party playlist was going down a hoot.

She stepped outside to ask her boyfriend if he wanted anything to drink.

"Hey baby, do you want anything?" She smiled at him

"I'm actually okay, a little cool out here now though."

"Hmm, well if you stay out here for like another half an hour or something? Then we'll just lock the door. I texted Bulma and told her to let me know when she was coming, but I haven't heard anything back from her yet."

"Okay babe, save me a dance?"

She nodded and closed her front door behind her.

* * *

"Dad the meal is over, and it's only half nine can I please go to the party?" Bulma begged

"I don't want you going to a party Bulma, you have stidied to be getting on with and I am not impressed with your attitude at dinner tonight."

"Yea because it's my birthday and you've ruined it that's why!"

She stormed in, slamming every door behind her as she went through.

Vegeta was standing on the end of her drive, a little worse for wear after the beers he had downed to make sure that the party would definitely go well. He was pissed, even though she wasn't his friend, and she completely fucked up the trust he had with her, she should atleast be able to go to her own party!

He went into his bag got the eggs and toilet paper he put in there to use on his return home from the party for a bit of fun and without even thinking about it, threw it straight at her dad's car, he flung the toilet paper around and laughed to him self. He then went round the corner so he was underneath Bulma's window and started throwing little pebbles.

Tap tap

She ignored the sounds, assuming it was the central heating coming on or something.

Tap tap

"What is that?" She stood up, kneeled on her chest that was under the window and took a look. Her heart sank when she saw him standing there.

"What?"

"Now woman," He stumbled as he looked up, "That is hardly the way to talk to someone."

She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" She was trying to shout quietly.

"Because it's your party, why would I want to go?"

Her heart sank but for an entirely different reason that before. She was insulted. She thought back to when he was shouting in her face and remembered that she was to blame for the loss of their friendship.

"Come down?" He shouted, throwing up a bunch of stones he had left in his hands.

She slowly crept down the stairs and when she opened the front door, she was greeted with the mess that she could only assume Vegeta had made.

"What the fuck is this?" She shouted.

"Shh!" He laughed, "You should go to your party."

"I'm not going to go all the way there on my own."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I might get raped or something."

"Don't flatter yourself. No one wants you."

"Thanks, night." She went to turn away and go back inside. "You know Vegeta, if you don't want to talk anymore that fine because I'd completely forgot how much of a complete and utter prick you were!"

"Come on." He said walking off

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I won't rape you, come on."

"I'm serious Vegeta, you've hurt my feelings and friends aren't supposed to do that to one another."

"We're not friends."

"Look, this is the first time you have spoken to me in like four years and you're being a prick. I thought all the time about how I was supposed to make it up to you, but I don't even understand what I did wrong. I was trying to make sure you were okay!"

"I guess you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"My Dad died." It still hurt him saying it outloud.

"Yea, I heard."

"And about my mother?"

"No?" Bulma had heard rumours, but nothing that sounded as though it was true.

"She has cancer." Vegeta saw Bulma's expression change, "If you say you're sorry then this conversation is over."

Vegeta placed himself on the grass and sat there for a few moments before looking up and Bulma, who was wiping her tears.

"Why the fuck are you crying, it's my mother!"

"Because you have had to deal with all this shit, and I wasn't even a good enough friend to come and apologise to you the day after an argument. I let you carry on and go to your Dad's funeral without saying anything. I didn't put my 'Merry Christmas Vegeta' poster up in my window for you for Christmas morning, I didn't send you a birthday card or invite you over for my summer barbeque with my family. I didn't do anything." He was in heap on the floor, crying; mixed emotions of feeling bad for being a bad friend, and feeling bad for helpself.

"You're not supposed to cry on your birthday."

"It's my fucking birthday, and I will damn well cry if I want to."

"Relax."

"I'm sorry it's just I am so confused, you know? You were my best friend Vegeta, but you've missed everything. All the stuff I was looking forward to telling you about boys, and how I think I should handle them because well, you're a boy and you would probably know how to approach them. About my tests, about revision. Everything! You weren't there."

"I broke my promise to you woman, and I'm sorry." It must have been the alcohol talking, "Right, im drunk, if I don't get me some pussy I'm not going to be happy."

"VEGETA! That's foul! Talk to me about stuff."

"No."

"Oh come on, you can't keep all that shit bottled up."

"I'm drunk woman. We'll talk tomorrow. But Cinderella, you SHALL go to the ball."

* * *

With all the noise happening outside, Mr. Briefs had been watching them sat on the wet grass, and how Vegeta was stumbling around. He watched as his daughter got upset, and how he managed to turn it all around. He was just about to go out and tell Bulma that he would drop them both off at the party and as he opened the front door he saw what had happened to his car.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He bellowed

"Shit!" They both said

"It was me." Bulma said.

"No it wasn't!" Vegeta stood up, carefully.

"I was annoyed you wouldn't let me go so I did it." Bulma was a terrible liar.

"I'll just take a look at the CCTV then shall I?"

"Why bother Dad, I just said it was me!"

'Why is this ridiculous woman trying to get grounded on her birthday?' He thought to himself.

"It was me." Vegeta said, "Don't bother with the CCTV, I think Bulma should be allowed to celebrate her own god damn birthday, how she god damn pleases!"

"I am so mad at you right now Bulma!" He shut the door behind him, "Don't come home tonight!" He shouted through the letter box.

"Party!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma was a little upset that her dad had kicked her out for the night, and she didn't even change out of her pyjamas for the party, but Vegeta hadn't seemed to notice, atleast she didn't think he had.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She asked him

"No." Was his reply.

She accepted his answer and they carried along, her bare feet feeling the cold of the night. She didn't bring a cardigan and the cool breeze was making her arms have goosebumps, she was thankful she decided on jogging bottoms for her bottom half, rather than the shorts she was wearing the night before.

* * *

They had been walking in silence for around 20 minutes, and Vegeta could feel himself sobering up. He started to feel bad when he noticed she hadn't got any news on.

"Are you cold?"

"No." She lied.

"Fine."

* * *

They continued on for a further 15 minutes, they had missed the last bus and Chi Chi's house was at least another forty to forty five minutes away, if they carried on at the same snail pace.

* * *

"Here." Vegeta zipped off his jacket and handed it to her.

"No, thanks." She smiled and rubbed her arms.

"Just put it fucking on." He threw the jacket at her, and she put it on. It was huge on here, completely covered her bum and was probably about the same length as some of the skirts she had at home. "Hop on." He crouch down a bit.

She smiled and got onto his back, "We haven't done this for years."

"Yea. Well you have no shoes on you idiot woman."

"Thanks, man."

"So I got councelling twice a week now." He blurted out.

"Yea, Rochelle mentioned in science earlier."

"Bitch."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Pfft. She was a lousy fuck, she just wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Just call her fat, she'll definitely go away then." Bulma laughed. "Anyway, how's the councelling?"

"It's a waste of time." He sighed, "I don't care about them anymore."

"Your parents?"

"I have no respect left for either of them. I was a little relieved when my Dad died, and ever since that day when you saw my Mum, we haven't really spoken since. I found out about the cancer but reading a letter she stuck to the fridge. How fucked up is that?"

Bulma shifted her self until he let her down and she moved to face him.

"Your mum is everything to you."

"A lot changed that day Woman." He carried on walking.

"Vegeta, wait!" She caught up with him, "You need to tell me what's going on!"

"No I fucking don.."

"Yes you fucking do!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone anything, I cant trust anyone!"

"If you cant trust me Vegeta then…"

"I can't"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Listen, woman! This isn't fucking stupid high school problems okay?! This isn't who's taking who to the motherfucking prom! It isn't something a good old sit down can sort out okay?"

"Then what is it?"

"He beat me!"

Silence.

"He used to fucking beat me. I was fucking four and he fucking broke me! He was nothing to me. He was a waste of skin. But he never touched her did he. No not fucking once. I suppose he just took everything out on me instead."

Bulma didn't say a word. She was shocked, she had never met his father but she imagined him to be a lovely person, deep down.

"I thought you said he moved away with his new wife?"

"No he went to prison. He was supposed to come out that day and take me somewhere. I used to be forced to sit and look at his face every week. Someone found out he used to hit babies and shanked him."

"Oh my goodness."

"And she, the pathetic woman was upset about it. She tried to overdose over him! She saw me in hospital, lied to the doctors! Watched him do what he did and she wasn't even a tiny bit thankful that he was never coming home. I'm glad she dying, good riddance to her!"

"We don't have to go to the party, V-"

"Well I'm going, if you walk off alone you might get raped."

"Don't make this some kind of joke Vegeta, I should have been there for you all those years ago."

"Why? I told you to fuck off."

"But friends don't listen to that kind of stuff!"

"You said earlier you weren't even sure it was your fault! Why would you apologise for something that wasn't your fault?"

"Because it was my fault."

"No it wasn't." He blurted, "It wasn't even you, you were just the only person I could be mad at."

"Four years of being mad enough for you?" She had tears in her eyes

"I was over being mad at you after a week, but you were happy getting on with your life."

"Getting on with my life? You fucking idiot! I missed you! You're my best friend, we've shared everything together! Even chickenpox when we were like eight."

"I was eight, you were seven."

"You remember that kind of shit."

"Listen, I'm sorry this all got out of control. Now come on, your birthday party."

"Wow! You cant just brush over an apology Vegeta! You never say sorry."

"I do when I mean it, I just rarely mean it. I broke a promise to you, you just did exactly what you were told." He smirked, "Just as a woman should."

"I have missed you so much!" Bulma grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a tight hug, she remained on tip toes.

He caught a whiff of her sweet perfume, and felt her soft blue hair on his chin. My she had grown up into a beautiful woman, she had curves and she was perfect. The urge was so strong, he tilted her chin and pressed his lips on her beautiful strawberry sweet lips, the fit together so perfectly.

* * *

**Boom! And that's four!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
Love, DirtySpecs x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prequel to Alone  
**Chapter Five.

**A.N/ Okay, I won't lie I wanted this chapter to go on a little longer, but I kind of didn't want to set precedent for the 4,000 word chapter. So I cut it a little short, forgive me? Basically you start to live a few more memories from Alone. I am hoping to be able to get to ATLEAST chapter eight today, if work is as quiet as it was last night that is! At this rate it will be finished in a week!  
Little shoutout to someone who put a smile on my face an 5 o'clock this morning at the end of the chapter.**

**Please enjoy chapter five.**

* * *

Chapter Five.

* * *

They slowly back away from each other, Bulma touched her lips and Vegeta found that he couldn't maintain eye contact with her. It was weird, he had been with many women, he had kissed hundred and done more with plenty of them, but she was different. He wanted to do it again, but Bulma didn't look sure.

Thirty seconds felt like hours, but Bulma was the one to break the silence.

"So the party, I bet it's getting good." She said whilst thinking, 'What the fuck are you thinking? You can't avoid it!'

"Yea, I'm gunna text Goku to let him know we're on the way."

"Yea, great plan."

"Do you still want a piggy back?"

"Um.."

"It's okay, you don't have to. Just your feet, you know?" He replied, 'Just kiss her again!'

"Yea, okay." She hopped back on his back and they exchanged small talk the whole way.

They spoke about the weather, school, how they thought her Dad was going to be tomorrow morning, what they had planned over the weekend, what college they were going to attend. Everything but what had just happened.

'Are we going to ignore this thing forever?' She thought

'What the fuck was I thinking?' He thought, 'She kissed me back though, the stupid woman! She should have pulled away!'

The journey come to a near end when they were at the end of her road, Vegeta let her down and Bulma graciously thanked him for the ride.

"So I'm going to assume that we're not going to talk about that then, woman?"

"The kiss?"

"No, I meant when you repeatedly told me that your joggers were falling down, you idiot."

"Oh," She giggled, "We-"

"Of course the kiss."

"Look Vegeta, I just got you back in my life and I just-"

"Enough said, woman." He walked on ahead and let himself into the house. Bulma followed on behind him.

* * *

"Goku, I'm so glad we found each other I want us to take the next step together."

"Are we going to- you know what?"

"It's not unspeakable you know. I'm on the pill, and I picked up some you know what's earlier on today from the clinic, the woman said that I was like totally being responsible." She smiled.

The door was barged open and Bulma was standing there.

"I am so sorry to interrupt! But can I steal a few moments with Chi please Goku?"

She rolled her eyes, and told Goku to wait outside the door.

"We were going to have sex B!"

"Oh my goodness babe, I am so sorry! Look at how I turned up to my party? My Dad said I wasn't allowed to go and then Vegeta turned up and egged the car, he ended up giving me a piggy back the whole way, kissed me and leant me his jacket. I haven't even got any make up on-"

"What. Did. You. JUST. Say?!"

"Seriously, you are going to make me repeat that?"

"NO! Only the part where you said that VEGETA KISSED you?"

"Can I please borrow an outfit?"

* * *

Vegeta was downstairs doing shots. Some brunette was in the corner giving him eyes, he smirked. He thought well if that woman wanted to just be friends then he was definitely hooking up with this broad! For damn sure. He licked his lips after his shot of tequila and wondered over to her.

"Vegeta?" She said, she sounded dumber than she looked, winner!

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Anna, from the year below! You are hot!" She was drunk, it was perfect.

Vegeta took her hand and started leading her upstairs, finding an empty room wasn't as difficult as he had expected, obviously everyone here was waiting for there wedding day or something of equal ridiculousness.

"I'm so ready for you Vegeta!" She moaned when he threw her onto the bed.

He unbuckled his jeans and took off his polo top, revealing his perfectly formed body. He climbed on top of her, his body slipping inbetween her legs and started kissing, gently nibbling on her neck. She was moaning, he felt her grinding on him, egging him on.

* * *

"In the bedroom down the hall, theres a necklace in the bedside cabinet. It would look so sex with that top! Wanna grab it and meet me down stairs?" Chi said excitedly looking at her in the light pink ruffled skirt and strappy top, her hair with a slight curl and her make up perfect, but effortless.

"Sure, she you in a sec." She smiled at her friend, "Thanks Chi!"

"No probs B." She made her way down the stairs and Bulma started for the bedroom.

She approached it with haste and didn't give a second thought about just walking in. She turned the knob and as soon as she walked in she was greeted with a very nice, peachy male's bum. She tried to be quiet as to not interrupt the drunken fumble, until she took a little more notice and saw the dark, spiked hair.

She gasped, "Vegeta?"

Seeing him there, with that girl made it all clear to her that the kiss meant nothing to him, he was just drunk and wanted to fuck. Chi Chi was right, that was all he ever wanted. She was thick to think anything more. She left the drawer wide open and ran down the stairs, and out of the house. When she got out she was panting and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't move anymore, she felt like she was going to faint. Sweat began to form on her face, her chest and slowly roll down between her breasts.

* * *

He got up quickly, hitting his leg and then his knee on the drawer that she left open.

"Ow! Stupid woman!"

"Oh Vegeta? I was almost ready." She moaned, feeling her naked nipples.

"Finish yourself off." He said as he slipped his jeans back on and made his way down the stairs, topless.

The girls swooned for him, he had been working out and he had to say that he had been in the best shape he'd even been in. He took a lot of effort, with him not talking to him mother very much he had a lot of time to kill. He started off with push ups, sit ups and pull ups, when he realised that he needed more cardio he went on regular early morning runs. He introduced weights to his routine, like he saw soldiers doing once on his run. He was a regular at the gym, he went sometimes three times a day.

"Ew Vegeta! I hope you didn't do it on my Egyptian cotton!" Chi Chi screeched when she saw him coming down the stairs.

He chose to ignore he, and walked out the front to see Bulma still trying to catch her breath.

"What did you expect woman?"

"Huh?" She played dumb

"Don't act stupid. How can you act like this when you just want to be friends?"

"I've had too much to drink, I just needed some air."

"Conveniently after you saw me fucking her?"

"So you were then?" She asked, without looking her up. Her eyes glued shut, as to not cry in front of him.

"Fucking?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, again without looking up.

"Yea." He admitted.

"Cool, good night. Enjoy the rest of the party. I am absolutely knackered, I'm gunna head home." She started walking away, and waved goodbye without turning around.

"Wait!" Vegeta shouted, "Let me grab my top and I'll walk you."

"No, no. You carry on with, umm? What's her name?" She said without stopping.

"Woman! If something happens to you, I'll just blame myself."

'Good!' She screamed in her head.

'Fuck the top' He thought to himself

"Just let me walk you home."

"No! Vegeta, just fuck off okay? We were so much better off not talking! I'm sorry about your Mum and what happened to you and everything but just tell your stupid fucking fuck buddy or better yet your therapist next time – yea?"

"What?" His voice changed, he was no longer concerned friend. He was furious foe. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What about all the shit about trusting you?"

"Like you said Vegeta," She spun around, "You don't, and you were right." As she opened her eyes, the tears fell down, she wiped them up and sniffled her nose and then started to run back towards home.

* * *

" STUPID BITCH!" He yelled, it echoed in the whole street, he noticed a few curtains twitching in the dark and he made his way back into the party.

"Where is she? I'm going to go and get the cake sorted, she only has like four minutes left of her birthday." Chi Chi asked Vegeta excitedly

"She went home." He started back up the stairs.

"Hey!" She called, "I'd like to see you on the porch." She wasn't her usual harpy self. She was serious.

"Shouldn't you be asking your faggot boyfriend?"

"To talk, prick."

He rolled his eyes and started back toward the front door. As soon as he turned around to face her, he was greeted with a harsh and loud slap across the cheek.

"Are you fucking stupid?" She said in a kind of loud shout.

"What the fuck? Are you?" His face was angry

"For the past fucking four years all I have had to hear about how you did this and that! You were the best, blah blah blah! You finally decide to talk to her, she come up stairs told me all about my journey and now you're going to let her walk away, out of her OWN birthday party?"

"It wasn't me." He denied the blame, "She got defensive when she saw me upstairs."

"You're more of an idiot than I first thought. Tell you what Vegeta, you go back in fuck her again, fuck everyone in there if you want. I'll send a real man, my Goku, to go and make sure Bulma gets home safe because let's face it you only care you about your pathetic self anyway!"

"Are you fucking shitting me right now?" Vegeta shouted as she started to turn around for the door, "Are you?!" He asked again

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head at him in a 'I don't know understand the question'

"She wants to be just friend! She said that! I told her shit and she wants to be just friends. Why the fuck should she care if I wanna get my dick wet?!"

"Work it out for yourself, prick!" She opened the door, "Are you going to be the man, or am I going to have to send my Goku?"

* * *

She walked slowly on down, after her little run she was even more exhausted than before. She was playing the scenario in her head over so many times, you know when you think about something so much you start to convince yourself that it just can't happen. Like when you look at a word for so long, it all of a sudden no longer makes sense.

She started with the conversation they were having on the way, how he opened up to her. Then the kiss, then her stupidly saying about just being friends, her being stupid and getting excited with Chi Chi, then watching him fucking that slut! Her throwing back everything he told her into his face.

She was absolutely freezing and she still had so far to go, she had forgotten his hoody, hell he was probably going to give it to one of his other bitches. She hardly knew him anymore. She wasn't stupid, most boys her age were having sex she knew that he most probably had. All the girls fancied him, of course SOMEthing was going to happen. But how could he expect her to be one of them.

'If I'd have said come on let's go, he'd have jumped at the chance! Imagine that, me throwing it away for a fumble in a bush!' She shook her head, how could she have got him so wrong?

* * *

He was jogging, he was glad he went back in for his top and jacket before heading off. It was a bitter cold night, she must have been freezing. Stupid woman!

It wasn't long before he saw her silhouette underneath the street lamp. She was sat on the curb, her head in her hands.

"You know you could have been raped." He said, as a joke.

"Yea, shit happens like that." She said, as if he was some creepy stranger at the bus stop.

"Hanging around under street lamps after midnight probably isn't going to help your defence, especially since you are dressed like a bit of a curb walker."

"Are you being fucking serious?" she looked up, what was left of her mascara in her hands. "How can you try and make jokes, like we're friends or something?"

"That's what you wanted woman!" He defended himself. "You said about being friends!"

"But you kissed me." She said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yea and you turned me down!" He shifted his gaze, feeling uncomfortable seeing her cry, "Stop being a bitch and crying. Toughen up, you never used to be like this?"

'Yea, that's before someone tore out my heart and stomped on it.' She replied in her head.

"Yea, and you're not the kind of person to actually give a flying fuck. If you hurry up, people are slurping the last bits of drink probably frothing at the mouth waiting for a bit of you."

"If that's what you want." He replied, turning on his heels.

"Like you give a fuck."

"Of course I give a fuck! I ran here to catch up with you to make sure you were SAFE! Think I'd do that for anyone else? Think I'd do it for whoever that whore was? I wouldn't even do it for my own mother you stupid… fuck!" She was messing with his head.

"You know what Vegeta, I'm going home. Do whatever you want, I just don't give a shit."

She said it. The words that felt as though she had kicked him hard in the bottom of his stomach. She did not give a shit. She didn't care, he tried to put aside him fucking image, tried to make things like old times. He apologised to her! He kissed her! He told her everything she pushed him into telling her! He should have realised that everyone says stuff they didn't mean, her 'Wanting to friends' obviously meant 'kiss me again' in the same way his 'Leave me the fuck alone' really meant, 'please stay, I need you!'

* * *

**And that's five.**

**Thank you to Sonia-S.A for her encouragement on my first fic; Alone, ****I hope if you are reading then you are enjoying this one as well. I will definitely send you a reply, but I just wanted to express my gratitude for taking your time to let me know what you were thinking.**

**Anyway,  
Love.. DirtySpecs x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone; The Prequel  
**Chapter Six.

**A.N/ Okay, so I was thinking I wasn't really selling my story in the last summary, so I changed it. Made it a bit longer, gave it some background. You know made is more WOW! Also, changed the title to Alone; The Prequel. I think it has a better ring to it, yes?  
First of all I just want to thank everyone who is reading, I am going to take your silence as a good thing, that I am doing something right. I know you guys can be quite opinionated, so I trust if you disagree with something you will let me know.  
I am making great progress with this one so far, and I am so glad that I am enjoying writing it so much! As I mentioned in my profile, I have so much ideas buzzing around in my head, I am so excited to start them! But, as I also mentioned [Although it is likely to have been deleted already :/] I firmly believe you should take on one challenge at a time. Considering how quickly I usually get side tracked anyway, starting other projects is probably just not for me.  
Having said that, a oneshot here or there wouldn't hurt anybody, right?**

**Anyway! Without further ado! Please enjoy the sixth instalment of my baby, Alone; The Prequel!**

* * *

Chapter Six.

* * *

He couldn't just watch her disappear in the night, he had to follow her to make sure she got back safely. He honestly wouldn't forgive himself if something were to happen, and he knows for sure that the sound of her stupid wench's voice wouldn't be worth it either.

He slowly followed her, loud enough for her to know he was there but with no words to be exchanged. They continued on in silence until she could see her house, not so far away. She felt her pockets and remembered she didn't have her keys, they were hanging up on the key holder in the lounge. She could have kicked herself. It was freezing cold, she couldn't sleep out here. As she approached her house, she took a seat on the step and resting her chin on her hands.

"Just gunna sit there all night." He asked as he started to walk past.

"Yup."

"Stupid woman." He grumbled to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

Her jaw started to shake, and her teeth began to shatter. He rolled his eyes, he couldn't just leave her.

"Would you like to stay over?" He asked so slowly, it almost sounded as though it hurt him to ask.

"No, thank you."

"So you're going to sit out here all night and freeze your nips off?"

"Anything's better than hearing your voice."

"You know what, fuck you then!" He started for his door, "Last chance, woman!"

He was right she couldn't just sit there forever, she would freeze by the time anyone come and unlocked the door for her. She remembered her dad telling her not to come home. Although she knew that it was only him trying to be mad, it would really teach him a lesson if she genuinely didn't come home. He was probably up worried about her already. She got up quickly, without saying a word and followed Vegeta into his house.

* * *

From the bushes opposite their house Goku was sat there watching everything.

"They got back safely babe. You were right you know?" He said to her quietly as he watched Vegeta close the door.

"I know." She smiled to herself.

* * *

Vegeta started for the stairs, and Bulma stood still.

"Come on." He whispered.

"I'm not sleeping with you." She crossed her arms

"You can sleep on the floor. You can't sleep here, my mum doesn't like people coming over anymore. Not like I give a shit."

'Yea you do.' She thought to herself.

As they reached his room, Bulma thought back to herself about the last time she was in here. He had stupid posters on the wall that she was supposed to help take down. He had his train set still sat in the corner. She thought back to when she watched him throwing everything around, that was the moment she knew that he was hurting inside. She's seen him sad, but never like that. Thoughts were rushing through her head and he turned the knob and unveiled his average room.

Nothing out of the ordinary. The walls were plain, the bedding was plain. Everything was neutral, his television was back up on the wall, his wardrobe had wooden doors on them, he had a rug on the floor. Nothing was cluttering up his sides, the door to his ensuite bathroom was ajar and she saw there a mixture of aftershave and shaving gel, a towel was neatly hanging over the door.

He opened up his wardrobe door and pulled down his spare pillows and duvet to make up a bed on the floor, his double bed staring her in the face. She didn't want to sleep on the floor, he didn't want her to either. But she thought how many women he had shared that bed with and it turned her stomach to think how inexperienced she was in comparison to him.

"It's changed in here." She whispered

"Hm." He hummed to agree.

He made the finishing touches on her make shift bed and started to unbuckle his jeans. She turned away to give him some privacy.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, pervert." He said bluntyly.

"Pervert?" She turned, insulted.

"Yea, you probably stand over there," He looked at her window, "and watch this," looking down at himself, "All the time."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh yea, all the fucking time." She smiled, "You always have your blinds shut now anyway."

'So she does' he thought to himself. He smirked back at her.

He looked through his door and found some joggers and a top and threw them at her, "You can change in there if you want?"

"No I'm fine in this." She lied.

"No offence woman, but I don't want to roll over in the night and see you skirt up over your face."

"Whatever." She grabbed the clothes and shit the bathroom door as much as she could to get changed. The clothes were hanging off of her, she looked so daft. She threw her hair up into a pony tail and washed her face clear of the make up.

As she walked out of the bathroom, holding up the trousers so that they wouldn't fall down he looked at her.

'Wow.' He thought.

"On second thoughts, you wanna just bunk with me?" She was unsure, "Nothing will happen, promise." He put his hand out, to seal the deal – just like all those years ago on their first day.

"Oh yea, we know how your promises end up don't we?" She scoffed, not thinking.

He looked down, clearly insulted, "Suit yourself, freeze. Idiot, woman!" He said, a little louder then expected, with a little too much hurt in his voice.

"Kidding!" She said, she wasn't sure if she believed herself, but there it was out in the open, the stupid smile on her face. "I get nearest the wall."

* * *

A few hours later, she heard his harsh breathing and it woke her up. It wasn't a snore, but it was close. She smiled to herself. She didn't have him back completely but she was happy that she was finally about to hear his voice again. She rolled over to her side and face the wall, closing her eyes and allowed her breathing to relax.

He thought she was stirring in her sleep, so he reached out and put his hand softly on her waist. She froze. He gave her body a soft rub, and moved ever so slightly closer to her. Making his touch more of an embrace. It felt wrong, but in all the right ways. She still wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from him, it wasn't like she didn't want him to touch her, she just wasn't sure that things could ever be the same between them.

* * *

With the sun slowly creeping through his blinds, he woke up to find himself spooning her, his legs shadowed hers in a slight bend, his arm still wrapped reasonably tight around her tiny frame. He smelt her hair, the smell of her perfume still on her pale skin. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to lay there with her all morning, but if she woke up now she's probably feel uncomfortable and he didn't want that.

She had been awake for hours, feeling his touch on her body. He was such a gentle and caring man. Throughout the night he wake up to make sure that the cover was over her completely as to not let her get cold. Their time was disturbed with a bang down stairs on the door.

They both tried to listen, but the voices were muffled. Next thing they know, they here loud footsteps coming up the stairs. With her not know that he was awake, and him not knowing she was, they both pulled the covers slightly over the heads and pretended they were asleep. He slowly removed his hands from her waist and rolled over the fact the opposite way. Her body immediately feeling the cold that replaced him.

The door opened and his mother stood as the door, tapping her slippers against the laminate flooring.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She said, loudly.

Vegeta pretended to stir.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?" She shouted loudly.

"What the fuck?" He shouted back, pushing the covers off him quickly revealing Bulma's little body, her shoulder coming out of the neck showing a tiny bit of her pale white skin, "Will you shut the hell up!"

"Egging his car Vegeta, really fucking mature. You think I want to be dealing with this kind of shit?"

"Oh that."

"Yea, that! You're so immature it's ridiculous. Who's that? Some other hussy from a party?"

He was half way out of the bed anyway, just in his boxers, he darted for the door pushing her out and following her closely behind, he shut the door carefully behind him.

"Hussy?! It's fucking Bulma!"

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape, she was a little surprised. "So you and her?" she tried to sound casual.

"Don't pretend like you give a shit. Why are you disturbing me? I obviously know what I did last night, I don't need you barging in a telling me!"

"I've told Mr. Briefs you will be cleaning his pool today. So get up, get ready and get over there!" she folded her arms, "He's worried sick about her, so tell her to go home soon please?" Her tone changed to more caring.

He was glad that she still liked her. He thought back to old times when Bulma used to be at her house even when he was out playing. He walked in all the time to see them chatting away in the kitchen about school and everything. She was the daughter she never had.

He crept quietly back into the room, and Bulma faked a stretch and a yawn. She hadn't even thought that she didn't have any make up on, and most probably looked a complete and utter mess.

"Your Dad's been round." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh." She pretended like she didn't care, "What did he want?"

"He's worried about you, you didn't call or anything last night. And he fucking told my Mum about his car. I've got to clean your pool today."

Bulma laughed at him.

"I should probably go home. I'll wash these things and bring them round later on?"

"I'll collect them after I clean your stupid pool." He said with a huff.

She started for the door and he followed, "Shall I see you out?" He asked, not knowing the right protocol for seeing off a woman he actually wanted in his bed.

"I know the way," She smiled, "But okay, if you want."

She looked down at his body and smiled again, "You may wanna cover up a bit though?"

"Can't handle all this?" He smirked back

"Oh no, I mean I can hardly control myself. I need you. I want you. Oh baby, oh baby." She said sarcastically.

"That's all you had to say." He stood a little closer to her and she laughed.

* * *

Later on that day Vegeta arrived, fresh faced in high swimming trunks and a T-shirt to come and clean the pool. He knocked on the door, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Good Afternoon, sir." He was sucking up a little bit, "Sorry about the car."

He grunted in reply and allowed Vegeta into his home.

As he showed himself through into the garden he saw Bulma laying there in the most ridiculously small bikini swim wear he'd ever seen. He smirked.

* * *

"I know he was drunk, but it's my car Bunny!" He said to his wife in the kitchen

"I know sweetie, but boys will be boys. You said that you were going to let her go. I still haven't forgiven you for telling our baby to not come home."

"I suppose it was okay that she stayed with him."

"Of course it was." She smiled and continued cutting his chicken salad sandwich.

* * *

A bead of sweat dropped from his head onto his pecs, and Bulma moved her sunglasses down her nose to get a better look. He had been working hard for a while now and none of them had said anything to one another.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" He yelled.

"Sup?" Her reply was casual.

"He wants me to scrub each tile, with a toothbrush? That's extreme isn't it? I mean for a tiny bit of egg?"

"If you stopped complaining and just did it you would be half way done by now."

"Well if you weren't being such a lazy cow and helped me I would be finished already!"

"Why should I help you?" She stood up and made her way over to him.

"Because it's your fault I'm here. If it wasn't your stupid birthday-"

"My fault? Oh please!" With a great big run up, she pushed Vegeta hard into the pool, without thinking he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with him.

He smiled cheekily as she landed in his arms with a splash and he dunked her head under. "Yea, your fault!"

She laughed, after wiping her eyes and splashed him. He grabbed her arms to stop the water flying around and pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her.

"This is what I want." He said softly, "I don't need another friend, woman."

"I'm just not sur-"

He kissed her again, this time she really went for it back. Her hands feeling his flattened hair, and his handing sliding down to her pert bottom. He bent his knees a little and brought them both down so that their shoulders were submerged in the water and she put her legs around his waist. Her tongue exploring the inside of her mouth, and hers softly massaging his.

"Sure enough now?" He said breaking themselves apart.

"Uh huh." She felt her eyes roll by accident, taking a deep breath.

"Will you," He scratched his head, he felt himself looking a bit like Kakkorot, "Be my girlfriend?"

She couldn't describe the amount of job that surged through her body, like an electricity flow.

"Yes!" She said. The grabbed him and pulled his even closer. His body squeezing against hers, her breasts almost falling out of the flimsy triangles that covered her hard nipples from the freezing water. "Of course I will."

* * *

**So they are FINALLY together! I hope you've enjoyed chapter six. Thank you guys!**

DirtySpecs x


	7. Chapter 7

**Alone; The Prequel.  
Chapter Seven.**

* * *

**A:N/ Hello there guys, thank you for looking at my story. I can see that it's going down quite well. I am proud with the progress, you will notice that I am going to skipping in and around things from around Chapter 8+… I don't want to long it out for too much longer. We need to have more of a story. I also am well aware that I have kind of swept Chi Chi and Goku under the rug a little bit (not like I had them majorly involved) They will be back in soon though.  
I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you to people still reading Alone, and people who are reading this one too. I really appreciate it.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter Seven.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"_Of course I will."_

He held her closely, but broke their lip lock and looked deep into her eyes. He was so happy with her, but he couldn't show her. There had been so much water that had gone under the bridge, and he needed to make a decision on whether he wanted to ignore the fact that they had both missed out on important things about one another.

He realised that in four years, apart from idle gossip and stupid chit chat around the school, he didn't really know her anymore. She was still over emotional, rude and thought that she could control him, that kind of stuff would never change, it couldn't. But he didn't know about her family, her love life… her sex life.

"What are you thinking about?" She finally asked, watching him slowly come out of his day dream

"Huh?"

She laughed, throwing her head back leaving her neck exposed, he kissed it, moving his way slowly to her jaw line and onto the back of her ear. She let out a gentle moan, and then he pulled her under the water and continued to kiss her. The little air bubbles trickling out of their mouths and tickling their faces as they reached the surface.

They both come up and gasped for air, his smiling eyes locked onto hers. It had been minutes since either one of them had said anything, were they a couple? Like, for sure?

"So, what's on your mind?" She reached around him, pulled him close and rested her hands on his broad, muscular shoulders.

"I want to get to know you." He said looking deep into her eyes, his hands now around her waist.

"Oh Vegeta," He smiled, "You know everything there is to know about me."

"No." He shook his head, "You said last night, you didn't share shit with me about boys, about changes, about your family. I don't know what's been going on with you? Things change people, woman. Things have changed me."

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower, get all this chlorine out of my hair. I still have your clothes from last night. We can have a catch up then, yea?"

And so they did. She sat with him on the sofa, and told him everything. How her first boyfriend cheated on her, how she failed one of her tests and had to retake it and now she studies every weekend. How she doesn't really like parties, but she has to go to fit in with her friends. How Chi Chi kept a smile on her face and listened to her go on about how much she missed him. Told him about the hurt she felt when he saw her going around with girls, with his hands all over them. How she felt when she found about him going to counselling. He sat there and took in everything she had to say. She was unbelievable to him. Fantastic in every way.

"What about you?" She asked, her legged folded and her hand holding up her chin.

He couldn't believe how truly beautiful she looked, she had no make up on and her hair thrown up in a messy pony tail. She had on her baggy tracksuit bottoms and a loose fitted jumper.

"Have you ever, you know?" He ignored her question

"What?" She was so innocent, it was refreshing to him.

"Had sex." He said bluntly.

She suddenly looked very uneasy. Her eyes shifted from his gaze to anywhere in the room that he wasn't. 'Why does it matter? It's good to be virgin right? But he's so experienced. Should I lie?'

"Yea, tonnes of times. Not like in a slut way, I mean, you know?"

"You don't want to be a lawyer or anything when your older do you?" He smiled

"No, I haven't decided yet." She smiled back

"Because, you have to be the worst liar in the world!" He threw his head back and laughed, one of those belly laughs, the ones you can't really control.

'Shit!' She thought to herself. "It doesn't matter does it?" She playfully hit her leg to get him to stop.

He wiped the pretend tear from his eye. Then his face went all serious, "And you tell me to trust you? You couldn't trust me with that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What was I supposed to say? I mean I know you've fucked like every single girl in school! You know, any holes a goal and all that? How can I compete with that? I'm saving myself for marriage? No one wants to… sleep with me." She shrugged, but was clearly a little upset with it.

"Woman." He stared blankly at her, "First of all, what do you take me for? Every girl in the school? I mean come on!" He gave a laughing smile, "Any holes a goal? Where the fuck did you hear that?" He waited a second for her to respond and she just shrugged again, "I find it very hard to believe that no one wants you."

"Oh no, I am cool for a bit of arm candy. But no one has ever gone there! No one! I've have a few boyfriends. I am very experienced with kissing, even light petting but that's where it ends. Even Chi Chi has slept with someone, don't tell Goku, she's making it like this big deal with him but she said 'B, it like totally kills, you are way better off putting it off for like life!'"

"So you're a virgin?"

"Yea, but in the coolest way possible!"

"I think it's cool." He said, "I wish I had waited a bit to be honest."

"Like hell! I heard you last night," She put on his voice, "Woman, I'm drunk, if I don't get some pussy I'm like gunna totally explode and excrete cum from every available orifice because I am a walking talking fuck machine!"

He laughed again, "I said 'like gunna totally?' God, I must have been fucked out of my face!" He took the mick out of her impression.

"Okay, so you didn't say that exactly but you did come across as some kind of sex pest. With Anna from the year below? Oh my goodness! You had sex last night! Now we're supposed to be a couple?"

"Second thoughts, woman?" He turned very serious.

"No, but I mean if I would have got lucky last night, do you really think we'd be how we are now?" He questioned, "Honestly, if I had hooked up with some guy last night would you be sat her with me, talking about all this?"

"I've missed you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Look, woman. You are the one person who I have all my barriers down with. If you fucked some guy last night, that was your business because we weren't together last night. Anything that you did before about two hours ago that's you, what I've done is me. From now on, it's us."

Her heart just melted! She could not believe that that had just come out of his mouth! She was awe.

"What film did you get that from?"

"I'm serious woman. If you wanna know about my past then go ahead, I will not keep secrets from you. As I said things that happen make you are today, things that happen change you as a person. But, if I tell you all the shit you want to know, and you use it against me. Like you did last night, telling me to go tell it to the councillor take this as your warning, I will be fucking pissed!" He took a breath and made sure to keep eye contact, "So, do you really want to know about me?"

"Yea, I want to know everything about you." She touched his knee, "I want to know about everything you said last night, up to when we stopped talking and then I want you to fill me in on all the shit I thought I was going to be a part of."

"Okay then, I'm serious though. Don't get all pissed off okay?"

'Why is he being so defensive?!'

"Okay." She replied.

"So my dad did what he did to me when I was younger, I don't know why. It wasn't a great time for my family and for obvious reasons no one wants to talk about it. I cant even confront the fucking asshole because he went and got himself killed. I met you, you invited yourself round to my house. My mother loved you, sometimes I thought she liked you more than me. She put me through so much shit and I just took it because she was my mum, and that's what little boys are supposed to do. She gave me life, so as a child you need to spend your whole life looking after her, it is what most mothers deserve. I'm not a fucking mug though, you know. There comes a point in your life when you realise that respect is there to be earned and is not a birth right! The day we stopped talking, that was my breaking point. Everything turned upside down and I just didn't know who I was supposed to trust. I made you coming over as the ultimate act of betrayal, when really I realised that all along she was the one who was fucking with me. I told you last night, she wanted him home! She wanted to play happy fucking families? She think I was going to roll over and just allow him to come back into my life? After what he did to me. He could have made me into some kind of freak, that kind of shit can really fuck around with a kid, a baby better yet! Some people I have met through classes as that abuse themselves. Can you imagine that?"

'You do!' She thought to herself.

"Anyway, after me blowing off at you like that, just cutting you out of my whole life that was my way of dealing with things. As I said I pretty much stopped talking to her too. I don't even consider her my mother anymore. She doesn't like me and I have no respect for her. Me saying im glad shes dying may have been a little strong last night, but I am glad that she wont be in my life anymore. I had to see you at school every day. Saw you getting on with your life, seen you getting better and better with your grades and with your friends, making your way to the top of the social ladder. I moved away from the table, moved to sit alone. I adopted this mysterious boy kind of thing. I was angry with the world, and the world knew about it. After sleeping with this girl at some stupid party, there was coke on the table, the floor everywhere. People were taking serious shit, I thought about it, took a line or two but I remembered I have more respect for myself than that. I realised that a release for me was sex. I prescribed it to myself. That's why I fucked a lot of girls. I didn't even particularly like them. It didn't even matter what they looked like, I needed to be out of my house and they wanted me to be in there's so I was."

It was a lot for her to take in, but he was right, it was all in the past. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that he would just use her for sex. But then why would he go through all tis hassle just to have someone to fuck?

"I'm not sure I'm ready though." She said, without thinking.

"You think I'm with you for sex?" He was angry with this.

"Well if it's a release?"

"Yea from all the shit I just told you about! I have you to talk things out with you idiot! Of course, when you are ready?" He joked.

And so now knowing everything she knew, and him knowing everything that she had told him they had a conversation about how they wanted their relationship to go.

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

"You know, that's got to be the hundredth girl whose given me that kind of look because im with you!"

He gripped her harder, pulling her closer to him by her waist.

"Who gives a fuck!" he sighed, "I didn't even fuck her!"

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that!"

"It was just sex, you know that!"

"Yea, but still. She is a woman, it wasn't just sex to her!"

"What the fu- Whose side are you on here?" He loosened his grip.

"It's not about sides, you know that! You have a girlfriend now Vegeta, it's important that you show women on a whole a little respect."

"I told you it's not a birth right! If that girl, or any girl for that matter!" He turned around and cleared his throat, "Here is a little message for all you little tramps who drop their knickers for nothing more than a shot of fucking vodka. If you have a problem with this, me and my woman then see me. Any more pathetic looks that are thrown in her direction and we'll have fucking problems!"

People were staring, it made Bulma blush. 'What the fuck was he thinking?'

"You just don't understand!" She shouted back at him. She ran into the ladies bathroom.

He didn't give a shit he followed her in, "What is wrong with you?" He said as he pounded the door open to hard it almost come off of its hinges.

"You can't be in here!" She wiped her eyes.

"We are supposed to share things! No secrets!" He knew he sounded a little gay, but he was serious. Although he knew he was the only one allowed to hurt her, he was also the only one who could make it up to her as well.

"I just think that there is a way to talk to and about people and-"

"What have I said?"

"It's not respect Vegeta, it's fucking courtesy! Girls don't want to be fucked, they want love or even sex. To be fucked it's like you don't give a fuck!"

"But I didn't."

"But they did!"

"How would you know, you're a virgin anyway," he instantly regretted it, "I didn't mean it like that woman, you know that."

"I don't need to have been fucked to know how hurt people can be by your comments Vegeta." She said coldly.

"If you don't tell me what's on your mind right now, I'm gone and I won't be coming back!"

"I don't wanna be just fucked, Vegeta."

"Like you'd let yourself be just a fuck, woman. You are pure class." He held her hand and said it with such pride, "If you were like any of those girls, who like I said just dropped their knickers, you think you'd have all the respect you have now? All the teachers love you, you're still the apple of your parents' eyes. With those other girls I just wanted the bang, with you woman, I want the whole firework display."

* * *

**Not like it's particular bad, but every single chapter is longer than the last. Saying that I bet the next one won't be super long. But I have got 8 days to type it, yay!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be posting the next one in no longer than a week.  
**

**Thanks,  
DirtySpecs x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alone The Prequel.**

* * *

**A:N/ Hey guys, thanks for continuing to read my story. I really appreciate that people are reading my other one; Alone as well! Also, I have had a few PMs from people who have been asking about whether or not they need to read Alone to understand The Prequel, and I would just like to let you all know; No you don't.  
As Alone is just a one shot of Vegeta's funeral it doesn't really have a lot of stuff in it, the only reason why you may want to read it before is to get a more thorough idea of the memories that are in Alone.  
Also some people have said they started with the Prequel and got so determined to know that they kind of ruined it by reading Alone. I am sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have posted Alone, but all I originally wanted to do was show Bulma's ultimate love for him and the emotions that one goes through with the death of a husband/wife or lover. It was never my intention to get as carried away as I have. But I am enjoying it, which is why I am not hounding everyone for reviews. I read stories on here all the time and I don't review so I am not going to expect other people to. But thank you so much to everyone who has, and everyone who has emailed me and everything.  
Okay; shout out to; jojobee0109 for adding it onto one of her favourite stories list, major thanks to you! And also; Karla-James; one of my favourite writers for Harry Potter has been in contact with me; her Broken Smile literally destroyed me! As I mentioned to her, sometimes I think she needs to slow down a bit and I mentioned that she is TERRIBLE when it comes to updating but as she said in reply to me; when your heart isn't in it, it just can't be done. I am seriously hoping I keep as enthusiastic with the story as I am at the moment!  
Anyway, here is CHAPTER EIGHT! Please, enjoy! X**

* * *

****Chapter Eight.

* * *

"_Like you'd let yourself be just a fuck, woman. You are pure class." He held her hand and said it with such pride, "If you were like any of those girls, who like I said just dropped their knickers, you think you'd have all the respect you have now? All the teachers love you, you're still the apple of your parents' eyes. With those other girls I just wanted the bang, with you woman, I want the whole firework display."_

* * *

Fast forward a few months:

* * *

….

"Oh my God B, please tell me you've voted?" Chi Chi asked excitedly as she threw her bag onto the desk they shared.

"Voted?" She looked exhausted, her eyes were red, she clearly hadn't brushed her hair and she had been wearing the same jacket for three days now, "Unless I can vote upon which exam I'm dropping then no Chi, no I have not voted!"

"B, you gotta chill girl! It's not the end of the world if you don't pass. I mean, you can hang out with me in college, work hard-ish there and get into a decent university!" She said sounding very upbeat.

"Oh, well why didn't you say anything?" She laughed, "I mean who gives a flying fuck about all this shit? Huh Chi? I mean they are just here to piss us off right?" She paused for a fraction of a second, "Oh yea! They are a national exam! Meaning everyone in our year, and possibly some people who are younger than us, and the losers who couldn't do it the first time round are all going to be doing the same stuff at the same time! They are the biggest of deals for the vast majority of fifteen and sixteen year olds and may I add that no I will not be participating with your stupid farm, I most probably won't be going to your friend from years ago birthday party and I won't share the stupid picture of the man remote! So would you please stop inviting me to participate on your blasted social networking site! I hardly have time to shower these days, thank you very much. Now by the end of registration I wanted to have got to page four hundred and seven, thus ending my chapter but now I can't!" She picked up her things and moved herself to another table.

Chi Chi raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction of Vegeta, who for today decided to not sit anywhere near Bulma. The black haired girl got out of her seat and walked over to him,

"What the fuck is going on there?" She pointed in Bulma's direction.

"Why the fuck are you here?" He didn't even look up

"Is she eating?"

"Not right now."

"Is she looking after herself? She said about not having time to shower?"

"Does she smell or something? Concerned for her personal hygiene?"

"No, not at all-"

"So, fuck off then."

She started to wonder back over the her table to await Goku's arrival.

"Mr. M!" Bulma shouted as soon as she saw him, "I need to talk about some stuff with you, can you step outside for a," She looked at the watch, "Like two minutes, max?"

"Sure, come on."

Vegeta looked up, now he was a little concerned. She hadn't text her back the last few times, he even tried the whole 'fuck you, I wont bother you any more' but it didn't work. He had surprise visited her to which she replied gave him a little peck on the cheek and went on to revise. She had failed one exam, ONE pesky exam and it is causing her to act like a, a… well, a model student, but in all the wrong ways.

"Mr. M, I understand that obviously all of my exams are of equal importance, but If I don't try especially hard on this one I am going to fail and end up selling some magazine on the corner stinking of urine and sleeping in a bus shelter. Can I please be excused?" She begged him.

"What I was going to say when I was in there a second ago Bulma, was we are introducing student study leave. I have your exam timetables, and you can obviously come in for revision sessions when they are arranged."

"I get to spend all day revising anything I want?" She was little embarrassed that this was the most excited she had been in about four days…

"Yes."

She slammed the book shut, that meant she got six hours additional study time per day, as she got to cut out all of the lessons that she either wasn't having exams in, or had already revised the crap out of it enough to pass the test – in brail!

"Great!" She beamed

She strolled back into the classroom, folded up her work, put everything into her bag and sat to await the news. Vegeta looked toward her, to make sure she was okay. Chi Chi was looking at her, wondering why she wasn't telling everyone to shut up so she could finish her stupid chapter and Goku stared aimlessly toward her most probably wondering where his next meal was going to come from.

Mr. M made his announcement and everyone gave a cheer, Vegeta gave a very quick smile and Chi Chi gave Goku a hug. Bulma grabbed her bag and put everything inside and made way towards the door. Vegeta made it before her and put his arm in front to stop her.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea, I've been busy." She replied and ducked under his arm.

"What is wrong with you?" He stayed at the door, refusing to be the one to run after her.

"I have more time to study and I intend to use it."

"Hey B!" Chi called, "Wanna come round tonight?"

Bulma shifted around a bit, "Sorry Chi, I can't."

By the time Bulma arrived home she saw Vegeta sitting on her porch stairs, his arms folded and his face straight, he walked up to her and put out his hand,

"Hello, I'm Vegeta. You look a lot like this girl I used to be with, she stopped talking to me during exams. What's your name?"

"Oh haha, Vegeta! Look, I'm sorry okay? I have so much to do, my Dad has been bugging me about doing well and.."

"Can I come in and see you for a bit? What's half an hour?"

"Actually, I-"

"Fuck it then, Bye!" He shouted and went to walk away.

"Woah! Hang on a minute dynamite! All I was going to say is maybe we could go grab some food. But fine! Fuck you!"

"Fuck me?! FUCK ME? FUCK YOU! I've been tiptoeing around your for weeks, putting up with no phonecall, no reply to nothing! I don't see you at school, I don't see you around. I live next-fucking-door and you can't set aside two minutes for a text? I'm not the needy type Woman! You should be begging for apology for being such a fucking brat, not me begging to see you!"

"Begging for an apology from you? Ha! You should understand how important this is to me Vegeta!"

She pushed him out of the way and slammed her front her behind her and went upstairs, very calmly.

He stood around for a few minutes, pacing up and down her porch muttering curse words to himself.

'What the fuck is up with her!'  
'What the fuck is up with him?!'

Hh slowly crept up to the door and peered in to see her mum sat on the sofa with a cup of tea,

"Oh hello sweetie! Come on in, Bulma's just gone upstairs, shall I call-"

"No! I mean, no it's fine. I was just wondering if I could give her a break from her studies?"

"Oh what a fantastic idea! She's been up there for weeks, barely eating. Bless her, always trying to impress her father!" She smiled to him. "You can go on up?" She pointed up the stairs.

"Mum! I don't want dinner, please just let me study!" She called from her desk without looking around when she heard her door open.

He walked up without saying anything, took the book from her hands, threw her over her shoulder and carried her down the stairs and out towards the front door.

"Will you be home for dinner honey?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"NO!" He replied for her.

"Vegeta! I was in the middle of-" She grunted and wriggled, "Put me the fuck down you son of a bitch!"

Vegeta chose to ignore her hitting, kicking and screaming until they arrived at the bus stop when after a few funny looks from the elderly he decided to put her down.

"Finally." She folded her arms and waited for an explanation.

"Your Mother said you weren't eating."

"You care?"

"Of course I fucking care!"

She smiled and gave him a hug, "Look 'Geta, I'm sorry okay? I just have to get these exams aced, and then get a start on some A-Level stuff or I'm never going to get into Uni!"

"You have studied everything, if it's not in there yet Woman, it never will be. Chill out for fuck sake!"

"Okay, I'll take some time out for you. Shall I give Chi a call, we can double date, go to the cinema?" She smiled.

"No."

"Food?"

"No. The no wasn't to the cinema, it was to them."

"You want me all to yourself Vegeta?"

"Hmm."

Almost as if timed, the bus pulled up and Vegeta laid down enough cash for them both which made her smile even more. He was a gentleman at heart, she was happy he wasn't as soppy of Goku, that must get boring for Chi. She likes not knowing exactly what's going through his mind, and that every day she learns something new about him.

Not long passed before they had arrived in town, it was windy and Bulma was shivering.

"Do you never bring a coat, Woman?"

"It wasn't as if I was ready to leave the house Vegeta!"

He unzipped his jacket and gave it to her, it smelt great!

"Listen, this dance thing. Think we should go?" He asked her, without looking.

"Are you asking me?" She beamed

"What part of listen do you not understand?"

"Yes I suppose we should go."

"Together?"

She smiled and put her hand into his, "We'll have to practice our moves."

"I don't dance."

"More like can't"

"There's always the after party tradition to look forward to." He smirked.

"Is THAT why you asked?" she shouted, attracting the attention of a few people passing by. He didn't answer, "You have to be FUCKING kidding me? I thought a tiny little glimmer of your practically none existant romantic side was coming out. When really you just want to fuck?!"

"Now whose mind is in the gutter?" He finally replied quietly. She stared blankly back at him, tears forming in her eyes, "Burning our ties." He smiled.

"Oh please, you want to have sex! Like you give a shit about arson!"

"You want to?" He put his hands into his pockets, his muscles made more defined by his straight arms.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Okay, chapter sucked I know. FML and all that jazz! Anyway, I have a week to make things better. I am sorry okay?!  
Don't stop reading, I can bring this shizz back! I have 2 minutes to upload… NO pressure!**

**_P.s Thanks to evraaVonnn for your support! Mwa!_  
**

**Love, DirtySpecs x**


End file.
